Downhole fluid analysis is a useful and efficient investigative technique for ascertaining characteristics of geological formations having hydrocarbon deposits. For example, downhole fluid analysis can be used during oilfield exploration and development to determine petrophysical, mineralogical, and fluid properties of hydrocarbon reservoirs. Such fluid characterization can be integral to accurately evaluating the economic viability of a particular hydrocarbon reservoir formation.